(5)Sans vs (12)Pac-Man 2018
Ulti's Analysis If Monika and L-Block getting their asses whipped didn't prove it already, this match cemented the point home in hilarious fashion. This contest was a contest where people openly revolted against rallybait characters. Some people had real fears of Sans winning this contest, but I said this before: Undertale is the new Portal. It had its moment, but it will never have a repeat performance even though it should be strong enough to make contests moving forward. I took Pac-Man here without thinking, but I didn't in my wildest dreams see this one coming. If we had a games contest in the winter of 2007 following L-Block's run, I have no doubt Portal would have won it. I hesitate to really call this a Smash Boost, because does anyone really care enough about Pac-Man to care if he's in Smash? I'm sure it's helped, but has it helped him as much as it's helped Samus, Simon Belmont, Cloud, or Snake? I doubt it. I also know the stats topic made up the Isaac Fodder Line, but I kind of like calling it the Pac-Man Fodder Line. Pac is the ultimate overlap apathy character. Everyone knows who he is, he's only capable of beating garbage, and anyone of any strength will destroy him. I feel obligated to remind people here that Pac-Man once lost to Nathan Drake. And for all those reasons, THIS MATCH WAS HIGH COMEDY. This was like a rerun to the 2002 glory days when Pac was breaking 70% on fools before Scorpion hooked him. But the guy Pac was breaking 70 on this time around was the most popular character from Undertale, the game that shattered our web site 3 years ago and proved what insufferable manchildren the anti-rally crybabies are. And then all those same people made Reddit accounts and begged for votes during every close match this year. I've let a lot go this year, but the hypocrisy of the anti-rally weirdos is really something else. Those people are just as bad as democrats and all their whining since the 2016 election. I was allowing myself one political reference in this PCA and only one, and it was always going to be aimed at the anti-rally people being as bad as democrats. Might as well put it here in a match PCA that won't be remembered in a year just so it's archived somewhere, you know? But you people are never, ever living that one down until you admit you only like rallying when it benefits a character you like. It's okay to think that, truly, but don't lie about it. And the funniest thing of all about this match? It wasn't close to being the biggest embarrassment for rallybait characters this year. Sans losing this match this badly is bad for him and Undertale, no doubts about it, but there was someone else looming that was about to have his own axes boomerang backwards and pretty much decapitate his entire legacy in one hilarious 24 hour time frame. Lightning_Strikes's Analysis What happened?: This match was one with a lot of debate, leaving the board split down the middle. There were two arguments for Sans. First, RallyFEAR. Second, Undertale did have some natural strength, and he is a very memorable character from it. On the other hand, big contest-breaking rallies haven't turned up yet, and this is probably a better Pac-Man than we've seen thanks to Smash. Then the match starts and Pac-Man is instantly at 70%. The crazy thing though was how he kept building throughout the match. To top it all off this wasn't GameFAQs's doing entirely, as Sans actually did better with registered users. What could this mean?: This wasn't just rallies not turning up, Sans is just that weak. Additionally, this wasn't GameFAQs revenge voting - Sans did better with registered users. Pac-Man is probably pretty decent now, he's been okay for a while and should be at his strongest. Sans has to be bottom 10 here, and I am honestly surprised he is this weak even assuming zero rallies. This was the underperformance of the contest for me. Safer777's Analysis There were going to be 2 ways for this match to go. Either Sans(which is from Undertale)would take a rally and win or he wouldn't get a rally and Pac-Man would win. As you can see he didn't get a rally. Pac-Man won. But here is the thing. Pac-Man did really good. Why? I will tell you why. Pac-Man is in Smasn and Sans is not! And it is not that Sans did get a lot of anti-votes or something. He did better with registered users anyways. So yeah Sans is REALLY weak which is to be expected. Still when Pac-Man scores more than 70% in a win you don't know what else to say! Oh wait I have a fun fact. The day after the match the creator of Undertale released a new game! Damn! Nice coincidence I guess. The prediction percentage was in the middle too. Guess people were expecting a rally again. Tsunami's Analysis Pac-Man blowing out anyone like this is astounding, because Pac-Man is the King of the Apathy Vote. I figured that Sans, being a good character from a popular game, would beat him on natural strength. And from what I heard, Bayonetta was likely to be a major anti-vote magnet, so Sans would probably beat her even worse. And, uh, it wouldn't exactly take the bandwagon forming for him to beat Rosalina even worse than that, because as far as I can tell no one actually likes Rosalina and she only got my pick for Round 3 because this half-division was so bad. Sans ended up being the Ultimate Loser of this division, and I still only regret picking him to catch a bandwagon past Auron and Sonic (twice), not having him to Round 4. This division was largely unproven recent characters, proven fodder, and a couple of former low midcarders that were rightly expected to have fallen. Oh, and Pac-Man. Pac-Man was there too. Also, this qualifies as a Guru upset, if only barely; Sans had an 83-77 advantage in Guru brackets. Ironically, if I had incorrectly picked the next match, my bracket is probably better off for it in the long run. I'd lose the one point for Bayonetta > Riku, but pick up points for Auron > Riku (actually Auron > Geralt) and Sonic > Auron. But back to what this meant for the near future. If Pac-Man was getting this type of percentage on Sans, well, suddenly Chloe Price's lock on the absolute bottom of the unadjusted X-Stats was no lock at all. Amaterasu has always been a consistent midcarder, and Draven is far more hated here than Sans/Undertale. It was clear that he was gonna have a bad time, and all that remained was to see just how hard he'd get dunked on. Category:2018 Contest Matches